tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race/@comment-172.56.30.43-20160712075913
Here's what my predictions for future Ridonculous Race seasons would look like: Season 2: #The second season's premiere location would be in New York City, New York, USA, the first season finale's location. #There would be 21 countries vistied like in season one. #Like with the first season, there would be a few returning locations from TDWT. The four returning locations would inculde: Tokyo, Japan, London, England, Athens, Greece, and The Amazon, Peru. #Like season one, there would be 26 episodes/locations. #Like with season one, there would be a mix of 32 new contestants and four female TDI alumni. #There would be 20 male contestants (all new) and 16 female (12 new and 4 TDI alumni) contestants as well. #The four returning for the second season would be: Katie, Sadie, Anne Maria, and Sky. #Like with season one, there would be 18 new teams. There would be 5 new female teams, 7 new male teams, and 6 new mixed teams. #Don Boxes, interviews, travel tips, chill zones, all-ins, either/ors, botch or watches, penalty clocks, and boomerangs would return as well. #Most travel Tip givers would appear throughout the season, like last season. #One of the new male teams would be the second season's main antagonist. #There would be new gameplay elements thrown into season two. #There would be some non-elimination rounds as well. #Terry McGurrin would reprise his role as Don, Stephanie Anne Mills would reprise her role as Katie, Lauren Lipson would reprise her role as Sadie, Athena Karkanis would reprise her role as Anne Maria, and Sarah Podemski would reprise her role as Sky. The other voice actors would voice new contestants as well. Season 3: Same thing with the first two seasons but with major changes. #There would be 24 countries visited in the season #26 episodes/locations #The only location that would return from TDWT would be Gothenburg, Sweden. #There would be a mix of 35 new contestants and five male TDI alumni. #There would be 20 new teams. There would be 5 new female teams, 8 new male teams, and 7 new mixed teams. #There would be 23 male contestants (18 new and 5 TDI alumni) and 17 female contestants (all new) #New gameplay elements #The five returning for the third season would be: Sam, Harold, Rodney, DJ, and Cody #Brain Froud would reprise his roles as both Harold and Sam, Ian Ronningen would reprise his role as Rodney, Clé Bennett would reprise his role as DJ, and Peter Oldring would reprise his role as Cody. Season 4: #20 countries #26 episodes/locations #Like with season three, there would be 20 new teams. There would be 6 new female teams, 8 new male teams and 6 new mixed teams. #The two locations that would return from TDWT would be St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada, and The Serengeti, Tanzania. #There would be a mix of 38 new contestants and two TDI alumni. #The two returning for the fourth season would be Zoey (not with Mike this time) and Alejandro (he would be paired up with his brother instead of Heather) #Barbara Mamabolo would reprise her role as Zoey while Alex House would reprise his role as Alejandro. #New gameplay elements as well.